The long-time neurobehavioral effects of perinatal exposure of Japanese Quail eggs (Coturnix coturnix iaponica) to 2450 MHz CW microwave irradiation at a power density of 5 mW/cm2 for the first 12 days of development will be assessed in this experiment. Measures include sexual and reproductive behaviors, a battery of behavioral and neurological measurements, learning and retention, and baselie performance on an operant schedule.